


Good Morning Sunshine (Podfic)

by auroreanrave, bravinto



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/pseuds/bravinto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original summary:</p><p>"There are things Matt Murdock is good at: being a badass lawyer, making convincing puppy eyes, punching people (apparently). There are things he’s bad at, like dealing with his feelings or staying out of trouble. There is, however, one thing Matt Murdock is simply abysmal at: waking up in the morning."</p><p>Matt is not a morning person. Like, at all. (The podfic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Sunshine (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Morning, Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081992) by [bravinto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/pseuds/bravinto). 



> Hey guys. I'm a huge Daredevil fan and even more a domestic Matt/Foggy domestic fan, so I adored recording this by the brilliant bravinto. It's a sweet, joyous bit of fic that really is a treasure in every way and was a pleasure to record. Please let me know if you run into any listening issues and such. Enjoy!

Podfic of 'Good Morning Sunshine' by Bravinto

**Download** [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/adkfy/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+auroreanrave%2B-%2BGood%2BMorning%2BSunshine%2B-%2BBravinto.mp3) (17.5MBs)

 **Length** : 09:26


End file.
